Bonnie and Clyde
by laceybabii94
Summary: Kayla is a 16 year old with a secret. Shes charismatic with a little bit of thug in her. What happens when she meets Riley Freeman? Will they fall in love and take on the world? or will everything fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

(Kayla's POV)

My name is Kayla Brown. Im 16 and moving from Cleveland, Ohio to Maryland, Woodcrest with my mother.

There is a reson for this move, I have a past. In some ways Im going to miss my hometown, but in some ways Im

happy to finally get away from all the bad memories. I just want to forget everything and move on, but I have a feeling

that it's going to take a lot.

When we finally get to the new house that I will be calling "home" I look around. Im wearing my usual, a black wife

beater, baggy jeans, back Nikes, and my black snapback. My long red hair is down falling down my back and around my face. I sit

outside watching the movers take in everything into the house. I get the feeling of needing to smoke so I make sure everything

I need is in my pocket. Im pretty sure I saw a park down the street. "Hey Ma! Im goin to dat park down tha street Ill be back soon"

My mom looks at me like she knows what Im thinking. Sighing, she looks at me and tells me to be back around 5.

I get up and start walkin towards the park I saw while driving. It was'nt that far of a walk. When I got thereI saw some benches,

a backetball court with some people playing at it, and a jungle gym. I think about where I can roll up at when I spot the perfect spot.

I walk over to this big tree with a couple bushes and a park bench under it. I walk over to it and sit down, taking my supplies out.

As I was rolling up my blunt and letting it dry, I felt a presence. Someone was standing over me and I don't think that he knew I knew. I look up and saw the most attractive man I think I've seen, well besides Terell, but he was a different story.

He had on some black and red backetball shorts, a black wife beater, some black and red Jordens, and his hair was in braids. He had a smerk

on his face and a basketball in his arms.

"Yo waddup" I just had to break the silence. He just kept staring at me with a look I couldn't make out. When I said somethin it looked like he

came back to reality. "OH uh waddup.. I was just ova there wit ma homies playin ball and saw you. I don think I been you befoe...you new?"

Well he spared no time. "Uh yea I jus moved here from Cleveland. Im Kayla." He smerked at me. "Im Riley" I wasnt sure if I liked him yet or not.

I got up while lighting my blunt I been wanting to smoke on. I acted like he didnt matter, in the end I feel like Im just protecting

myself. "I uh should get goin. Gots to unpack an errythan ya know?" Riley looked disappointed that I was leaving, for some reason I felt bad.

Takin a hit from the blunt I thought fast. "Well if you uh wanted ta talk more I guess I can give you ma number..." I said, trailing off at the end.

Riley perked up at the thought of this. "Yea that would be great. You can text me wheneva n shit..." We exchanged numbers and we both started walking

in seperate directions.

Smoking the last of the blunt, I start walking and letting my mind wonder. I hope this town was better then the place I just moved from.

I can already tell this place going to be different. Im happy my mom decieded to move the day school ended, so I didnt have to bother with being awkward

and meeting new people in school. Hopefully Ill meet people slowly and become friends with them during the summer. When I reached my new house it was a

5 so I wont get yelled at. I walk through the door way and find all my boxes, bed, and my bags in the living room. "Uh ma? why is my things down here?"

My mom peaked out from the kitchen with a big smile on her face. "Well I figured you could pick your own room. Theres two rooms upstairs, the attic thats

been remodled into a room, but it's more like a mini apartment, or the basement. Pick whatever you want suger." I hated that name. I was happy that she waited

for me to pick my room though. I ran upstairs and looked into the first room, that was right by the stairs. It was big, but it has no closet and a small window.

Not happy about this room, I went into the hallway. I walked a couple steps and found another door. I opened up the door and found the bathroom. This bathroom

was way bigger then the bathroom we had in the apartment back home. It had a medium bath tub/shower, a sink, and a toilet. Everything was evenly spaced out

so the person in here did not feel like he or she couldn't move. I walked out and went next door from the bathroom and found the other room. This one was way

bigger then the other room, had a big window, and a huge walk in closet. I smiled softly and thought that my mother would probably like this room. Shaking my

head, I walk out and down the hall to the last door. I opened it and was met with a staircase. I walked up it and came to another door. I already like the

privicy, I thought while smiling to myself. Opening up the door, my face dropped in amazment. The door opened up to a nice sized living room. It was big enough for a couch,

a table, and a tv. Straight back, off of the living room, was a mini kitchen. It had a sink, microwave, a fridge, and a small stove. To the right of the living room, was

a nice sized bedroom. It was just big enough for a queen sized bed, a couple dressers, and had a big built in closet. To the right of the bedroom, was a bathroom. It had a

a big tub that i loved, a toilet and a sink. I smiled to myself, imagining all my things up here. I was 16 so I thought maybe it is time to have my own space. I wouldnt

be completely on my own, but still would have that feeling of indepentence. Excitedly, I ran down. Before closing the first door to my new bedroom, I saw that it had locks on

it. Maybe my mom had the keys.

"Ma! ma, can I pleeeease have the attic?" She looked at me and smerked. I think she knew which I would pick. "On one condition suger." I thought about it. Maybe it wouldnt

be such a bad condition. "OK what?" She gave me that look like she was planning something. "You can have the room AND the keys if you find at least a part time job or a way to make

some money. You wouldnt be paying me rent, but if you would like that room, maybe you can start buying your own food and having your own spending money. This is a big step and Im

trusting you. And yes if you find friends, male or female, you may take them up there and lock your room. It will be your own apartment almost and I am trusting you. Please dont

prove me wrong" The whole time she was talking my smile grew bigger and bigger. I threw my arms around her. "Yes! its a deal ma. I wont do wrong, youll see!" She chuckled while she hugged

me back. "Ok ma Imma start workin on ma room." She laughed. "Sweetie do you need any help?" I thought about it, remembering Riley. I wonder if he would help me any. "Ma I met a new

friend at tha park maybe he can help me wit tha heavy stuff" I try so hard not to cuss in front of her. "That will be fine Suger." Riley is pretty big and looks like he can carry

and life big things. "Heres the keys to your new apartment suger" I smiled thinking about it. This is so much better then my enormuse room back home. That's why I actually have a couch

and other big furnature that can easily fit up in my mini apartment. I ran outside to relax and think bout this. Right when I was going to text Riley, he texted me.

Riley: Ey waddup

Me: Nothin tryna figure out how Imma take up ma shit to ma room.

I didnt want to tell him about it yet, I wanted him to see it.

Riley: Yu need help shawty?

I smiled at the lil nickname he called me, wondering if he called other females that.

Me: Yea that would b great.

Riley: Iight what street yu on doe

Me: Timid Deer Lane?

Riley: Awwww shit yu on ma street

I had to read that text a couple times. I couldnt believe it.

Me: Fa real?

Riley: Yea...I think dat there was only like one house for sale so Imma go dat way ta c if its yo house.

All of a sudden I saw Riley open the door to a few houses down from me and came walking towards me. I got up to meet him and to lead him into the house. When he got to me he smiled a smile that made

my knees weak. I cant be falling for him yet, I mean he is just a friend. I know nothing about him yet. I returned the smile. "Ya ready? I got lots of shit to take up." He nodded his head "Yea shawty.

Lets do dis thang." I laughed at him while bringing him in the house. When we got inside, my mom was sitting on her couch. "Hey ma dis Riley, he gone help me wit my things." She looked at him and

smiled. "Hey sweetie Im Kayla's mom, you can call me Emily or mom if you would like" He smiled at her, and when I looked, it looked like an almost sad smile. I wondered what was going on in his head. "Nice to

meet you ma'm" My mom got up and grabbed her keys. "Well I need to go and get some dinner and maybe something for tomarrow. Ill be back later Suger, have fun." She left right after that. I looked up to Riley.

"Ya ready?" He looked down and smiled. "Yea this yo shit?" He pointed at the big pile of bags, boxes, and my little bit of furnature. "Yea thats it. But I think I should show yu ma room first." I take his hand

and leads him up the stairs, down the hall, and to the door. I let go of Riley's hand and stopped. "When you see this shit, you gone flip" I said with a smile. He looked at me confused. I opened the door and

lead him up the stairs and to the next door. I did'nt lock it the first time so I just opened the door and turned the lights on. Riley came in and gawked at the apartment. "Yo dis shit yours?" I smiled, "Hell

yea. Imma need help puttin errythan into place...you up for it?" He turned around and smiled at me, for the thousandth time today. "Hell yea lets get shit strated!" he grabbed my hand and pulled me down stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

(Kayla's POV)

It's been three days since I last seen Riley. With his help, my apartment looks great. I love it already.

Im laying in bed looking up at the ceiling, not able to sleep. All I can think about is Riley. He makes me smile, laugh,

and makes me feel good about myself. I want to get to know him more, so I decide to text him to see if he's uo. Its not too late.

Me: Hey yu up?

I wait a few minutes to see if he's up. Just when I think he's sleep, I get a text.

Riley: Yea waddup?

Me: Nothin jus thinkin n layin in bed.

Riley: Yea I'm doin da same thing. I cant sleep for shit lol

Me: I cant sleep either...

Riley: Y not?

I think about what I should say. I dont want him to know that I think Im starting to like him just yet. I come up with a great idea.

Me: IDK jus cant. Hey yu wanna play 20 questions or some shit?

Riley: Or we can jus ask each otha questions :)

Me: Sounds good. You wanna start?

Riley: Whateva...Whats yo favorite color?

Me: Red duh lol Whats yours?

Riley: Red :) How old is yu?

Me: I forgot yu don know lol Im 16

Riley: Shit me to

Me: What yu b doin when yu aint playin ball n shit?

Riley: I draw

My face lit up at this. Maybe I can play that into our relationship.

Me: Maybe yu can make me somethin fo ma room :)

Riley: Yea I can do dat...I think I got somethin in mind. But it gone take me a minute

Me: Thats cool take as long as yu need :)

Riley: Can we ask anything?

Me: yea y not?

Riley: Y did yu move here?

I was shocked that he asked me that out of no where. I wasnt ready to tell him my secret, at all.

Me: Um Ill tell yu when Im ready..I dont really wanna talk bout it. Ill text yu tomorrow, Im goin to bed.

Riley: Shit, I aint mean to make yu feel bad. lemme make it up to yu baby.

Wow did he just call me baby? I didnt know what to say. Did this mean he liked me to?

Me: Um what did yu have in mind?

Riley: Its a surprise. Ill pick yu up Saturday at 7. Night baby ;)

Me: Ok night :)

I put my phone on the charger and nestled into my bed and let sleep take over me. Saturday is in two days

so Ill have time to figure out what to wear.

(Riley's POV)

I just got done textin Kayla. Eva since I met her, she had some kinda hold on me. I been "in love"

befoe, but this was nuttin like her. I need ta figure out where Imma take her, I mean I did tell her dat its

a surprise. Afta thinkin bout dis, I turn ova towards Huey's bed. He looked sleep but I don think he really is.

"Pssst..hey Huey. Huey. Psssst HUEY!" "What yu want Riley" I can tell he was a lil irritated wit his monotone ass.

I guess you can call it a brothers feelings. "I don know what Imma do Huey! I done told that girl I told you bout,

that I was gone take her out Saturday night. I don know what got into me" Huey sat up on his bed and sighed. "First of

all I thought all women were hoes?" Before he could finished, I talked. "Kayla aint no hoe! I know I only met her not

so long ago but there's jus somethin bout her that makes me feel...weird. Like someone punched me in tha stomache an

beat me in some basketball an told me that they wanna fuck me all at da same time" Just so yall know...Imma virgin.

Yes, Riley Escobar Freeman never had sex befoe. I always secretly wanted to wait for the right female to come along.

I thought someone was tha one, but she ended up fuckin ma brothers best friend. It broke my heart, and I never got wit

anyone else. No one made me feel da same ever since, till Kayla came along. "Riley, you like her. It will work out just

give it time and not to rush into things. You should take her to your special place. You know the one-" I just had to cut him

off again. "Maybe I should wait for dat. You know what that shit mean ta me. I want the perfect place to take her an jus chill

or talk or somethin. I neva done dis befoe. UGH Huey tell me what ta do!" Huey gave me that look. You know tha one wit da one eyebrow

up an shit. "I told you what to do. Take her to your special place. She's going to love it, yall gone kiss, she gone-" "Nigga! why

yu gone ruin shit for me? Always knowin what happenin an shit." I looked ova an Huey laid back down. "Whatever. Just tae her there

damn. Goodnight Riley" Maybe my brother was right. Confidant about what Im gone do, I got comfortable to go to sleep. "Ey Huey" I

heard him sigh. "What Riley?" "You still gay" I start laughing at him and turned around.

Its Friday now an I thought a lot bout what I wanna do for Kayla. I don wanna fall in love too fast but she make it hard. Errytime

I hang out wit her, I like her more. Im sittin in ma room, staring down at a canvus I had bought yesterday, thinkin bout what I wanna paint

for Kayla's room. Not thinkin of anythan yet, I set it down an decide to text her.

Me: Hey wat doin

I love how she always texts me right back. SHE never done that.

Kayla: Walkin round lookin for a part time job or a way ta get some paper

Me: Yu bout dat paper, I like that

Yea, I been flirtin more n more but dat jus happens

Kayla: If yu so much bout dat paper den y yu aint got a job lol

Me: Cus I make money another way

I don know if I should tell her, but honesty is always best right?

Kayla: Oh yea? How yu b gettin it den?

Me: I b sellin that mary jane

I hope she don think bad of me dat I b doin that. I mean a nigga gots to do what he gotta do right?

Kayla: Ayye get dat money boo. Im thinkin bout doin somethin like dat to doe fareal

Me: I cant let yu do that shit yu could get hurt

Kayla: I think its time dat we talk bout some shit...it aint gone b ma whole secret but I need to explain some shit...

That text surprised me. Maybe she aint what I thought she was. Maybe she da girl dat I been lookin for. You know, someone who bout dat paper,

caring, loving, someone who aint scared to ride wit me in tha streets...and someone dat I can trust. A smile came on my face and I knew what I

should do. Ill take her to my spot, like Huey thought I should do.

Me: Wanna jus move our date to tonight? Ill give yu time ta get ready an we could talk.

Kayla: Yea lemme get dressed. Where we goin?

Me: We goin somewhere dats special to me. Its outside so dress warm. Ill come get yu at 7.

Kayla: Iight c ya den

I threw ma phone on the bed an ran to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and looked in the mirror. I had just done my braides so they

looked fresh and clean. I had a lil stubble, so I quickly saved. After that, I ran back into my room and went through my drawers. I took out a

fresh pair of boxers, a ice white T, a pair of my favorite expensive jeans, and my favorite chain. I went through a box that I kept all my earrings

in and picked out a nice sized diamond earring. Putting in my earring, I looked at the digital clock I had on my night stand by my bed, it read 6:45.

I ran to my closet and took out a pair of ice white Forces. Before leaving, I felt like I was missing something, so I ran back to my dresser and put

on some colonge. I grabbed my phone and ran out the door and down the stairs. I had already grabbed my wallet with all my money, ID, and my bank card

in it. Just in case we got hungry after visiting my spot. By the time I got out the door, it was 7. I ran the few houses to get to Kaylas house. As soon

as I knocked on the door, Kayla answered. She was standing there with a red formfitting shirt, to show off the curves that I didnt know she had. She wore

jeans that hugged her body that showed off the ass that I really didnt know she had. On her feet she wore red and white Kayla's neck was a

diamond neckless with matching earrings. Her hair was straightened and down. I loved her red hair. I couldnt concentrate, being taken back from what she looked

like. Damn was she beautiful. "Riley?" She was looking at me with concern on her face. "Damn girl..you fine as fuck" I didnt want to show my soft side just yet.

Kayla smerked at me and said "Thank you...it aint too much? I mean if you like da thug look dat I usually rock I can go-" I cut her off with a kiss. I wrapped my

arms around her small waist, and slowly kissed her. After the shock, she slowly wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled her closer as we broke the kiss. Kalya

was staring me in my eyes. I have never felt this way when I kissed anyone before. I breathed in deeply. "Girl you beautiful. I wouldnt want you to cahnge for shit"

She smiled at me, and there was something in her eyes that looked like hope? Or was it fear? Maybe love. It could be all three. "you ready baby?" She smiled a smile

that took my breath away. Fuck I thought I was gone take shit slow. "Yea lets go" I put my arm on her shoulders and she wraped her arm around my waist. I couldnt

stop smiling the whole time we walked to my spot.

After walking for a while in conent, we came up to some bushes that no one really pay attention to. I let go of Kayla and parted the bushes and it came to a small

path. "Ladies first" I smiled at her when she blushed and walked past me. I followed her down the path. At the end of the path, came a well built small stone house that everyone

forgot. Before unlocking the door, I turn to her. "I aint never showed anyone this. You da first one an Im showin this to you cus...well..Im feelin you tough" I unlocked the

door and walked her in. Its not much but theres a bed, a dresser, some art supplies, and a table. I went to go sit on the bed, but Kayla grabbed my arm. I turned around and she

looked scared. "Bae whats wrong?" She looked down like she was embaressed. "Um..I...well..why did you bring me here" Kayla said while looking at the bed. I looked over to the bed

and realized what she was thinking. "Kayla, I aint bring you here for anythan besides to talk an relax. We aint gone do nothin dat gone make you feel any type of way. I promise"

You never would expect Young Reezy to grow up like this did you? Well some things from tha time I was 8 to now, humbled me. Im still bout dat paper, but Im more aware of peoples

feelings an my own feelings. I dont run from them no more, but I also try an save myself from heartbreak since the last girl I dated. Kayla looked up at me with a smile and hugged

me. "Sounds perfect. Wanna go sit down? I think I wanna tell you some shit." I took her hand and brought her to the bed. We sit down and turned to each other, ready to get things off of

each others chests. Kayla cleared her throat and asked if she should go first. "Yea baby if you want to" She sighs and starts talking.


End file.
